


Fights and Consequences

by shadowtraveled (meteorfest)



Series: Shadows on the Water [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, off-hand mention of Percy/Annabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteorfest/pseuds/shadowtraveled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell us what to do," the Stolls chorused.</p><p>That’s basically what led to Percy and Nico being forcibly locked into a supply closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fights and Consequences

It started with their break-up. Things had been tense between Nico and Percy for weeks. They’d been arguing left and right, yelling at each other in English and ancient Greek (and Italian, on Nico’s part), and had even come down to bringing out their swords. The fight ended with the two of them refusing to speak to each other for a week, Nico not even showing up within 100 feet of anywhere Percy was and Percy barely sparing the son of Hades a glance when Nico was around.

It was driving their friends crazy. None of them had any clue what had happened between the two of them. Annabeth said that Percy hadn't told her anything, Travis and Connor had heard nothing from Nico, Rachel knew nothing either, having not foreseen this as the Oracle host. Whenever anyone tried to ask what was wrong, all they got was a glare or an indignant “nothing!" from whichever demigod they tried to ask.

It eventually came down to Annabeth devising a plan to force both Percy and Nico to face each other.

"It’s not my most brilliant plan," she told Travis and Connor, “but it’s the only plan."

"Tell us what to do," the Stolls chorused.

That’s basically what led to Percy and Nico being forcibly locked into a supply closet. It was a tiny bit of space, barely large enough for one person, much less two. There was absolutely no wiggle room and Percy complained loudly about having a mop handle stabbing him between his shoulder blades. Nico fumed in silence, an angry aura radiating around him, cold and more than enough to promise that Annabeth, Travis, and Connor were all in trouble with him.

Not that it made any of them move to unlock the closet door. No, they were leaving the two of them in that closet until they made up or broke out. Travis and Connor were ready to say that Nico was going to break out, but Annabeth pointed out that Nico had the ability to shadow travel out of the closet and, yet, hadn't done so. By her logic - which was, for all intents and purposes, flawless - that meant that Nico didn't want to get out of there.

So they left Percy and Nico in the closet. The two demigods were just plain out of luck. For a long time, neither of them made any move to speak or even look at each other. At most, Percy did his best to wiggle around a bit, trying to dislodge the mop handle that was digging into his back. The only thing he really succeeded in was grinding against the younger demigod he was locked in the closet with.

"Will you _quit_ that?" Nico finally snapped.

"Why?" Percy asked. “Last I checked, you _loved_ that."

"You’re a jerk."

"And you’re a brat."

That set both of them off again and it only took Annabeth a couple moments to cut in, rapping her knuckles against the door, hard and loud. “Both of you, grow up!" she all but ordered them. “You’re _both_ being jerks! Whatever happened, get over it! You two love each other!" She’d know; Nico was the one that Percy ultimately broke up with her for. “You may be mad, but you still love each other, so _work this out_!"

Percy and Nico exchanged glances, faces illuminated by the very dim lightbulb over their heads. To be honest, neither of them remembered what the original fight had been about; like their fathers, they were simply at odds with each other, both of them holding grudges worse than Hades himself. The thing was, throughout the fights, the heated arguments, the name calling, there had been pain all this time because they really did love each other.

Percy let out a sigh. “I’m sorry. I've said some pretty nasty things to you lately and I've been a jerk."

"Yeah." Nico gave a nod. “So have I. Sorry."

Silence fell between them again for another few moments, neither of them really sure where to go with this now. Did they get back together? Technically, they’d broken up; Nico had pretty much told Percy to fuck off, they were over, a week ago. Should they work towards getting back together? Did they need to grab one of the Aphrodite kids for couple counseling? 

Percy had no idea. Neither did Nico.

So they did what they thought was best.

They made out in the supply closet.


End file.
